Monica Jones
Monica Jones is a character in The Rage: Carrie 2. She was portrayed by Rachel Blanchard. A popular girl at Bates High School, Monica is best friends with Tracy and joins her in a prank against the outcast Rachel Lang, unaware of Rachel's slashing telekinetic power and its proportions whenever she is taken by rage. History Monica is best friends with Tracy and Deborah. As Tracey becomes annoyed by Jesse's distance from herself and his growing intimacy towards Rachel Lang, an outcast girl disliked by them, Monica insinuates Jesse may be "Letting Little Jesse Do The Thinking For Big Jesse". However, much for Tracy's disgust, Monica later admitted Jesse was actually involved with Rachel. Monica then joined Mark's plans to make Jesse "Come To His Senses" as Tracy wanted, approaching and pretendeding to befriend Rachel by telling her that Tracy was actually a "Melrose Place Bitch", and stealing a lipstick for Rachel to use at her date with Jesse. Monica and Deborah then drove Rachel to Mark's house for the football party to celebrated the team's victory, where Rachel was supposedly set to meet Jesse. the school counselor Sue Snell, attempting to reach Rachel, was told Rachel had left school with Monica after the game, which she stranged. Before they got in, Rachel's friend Arnold asked Monica if he and his group were allowed to get in the party, which Monica agreed, but "In A Couple Of Years". Monica also remarked Rachel was allowed in becuase she was now one of them. As Rachel arrived much for the guests estrangement, Monica called her in so they would see who she really was. There Monica, Deborah and the jocks cornered Rachel, revealing their true faces and the sex game Rachel's deceased friend Lisa and supposedly Rachel herself were achievements. Monica taunted Rachel by mocking Lisa and spiting on her, unaware of Rachel's growing anger and her inner cutthroat psychic powers. Monica, however, noticed when the house started trembling, and asked Mark what was going on. Enraged, Rachel shattered the glasses behind the teens surrounding her, hurting many of them and killing some. Monica, however, survived. Seemingly fearless, Monica ran and joined Mark and Eric against Rachel and her power, as she burned the house down. Monica picked a speargun of Mark's and, as she was about to shoot Rachel, the psychic focused on her first, shattering her eyeglasses, deeply hurting her eyes. Eyeless and screaming in horror, Monica accidentally shot Eric right on his crotch, castrating him, and bled to her death. Notes and Trivia *She is based on Norma Watson *The original script describes Monica as a "Stunning Brunette". *In the original script, Monica refers to Rachel as a "Burnout". *The original script also features Monica noticing and discussing Rachel's trademark tattoo, and claims she is "Dying To Get One As Well", even though her mother thinks that girls with tattoos, are "Sluts". *In the film, Monica is often seen with Tracy, and the third girl originally named "Amy" in the script, but renamed to Deborah in the film, never shows up until the night of the prank. *Monica's demise is partially changed in the film. In the original script, she is directly hit in the face and throat, and killed by the shattered glass, her body protecting that of Tracy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:The Rage Category:Antagonist Category:The Rage characters Category:Brunette characters